Love Letter
by The Sky Is Not Always Red
Summary: Number 1 rule Sasuke has yet to learn: when you recieve a love letter, make sure it's addressed to you! SasuHina


Being Uchiha Sasuke, you learn to be used to some things. Attention being one of them. Of course, Uchiha Sasuke gets attention. Is it because of his dark eyes? His wind swept hair? His masculine physic? Whatever it is - it earns Sasuke the gazes of many girls. Almost all girls. Another thing besides attention that he's used to is gifts. Gifts... from those girls who give him attention. In fact, he walked into his house to discover that his mailbox was brimming with multicoloured envelopes.

Growling, he riped them out of the mailbox and brought them inside. He kicked his shoes off and plopped on the couch, the envelopes in his lap.

"This is so dumb. Why do people send me these dumb things?" Sasuke thought aloud as he glared.

The first one he fumbled with was pink with little purple hearts all over. It smelled like a heavy chanel perfume. Although to Sasuke it smelled like an adhesive toxin.

He read it over. _"Uchiha Sasuke, I love you. There's nothing else I can say but just that. It's what I feel and I would love you to, instead of pushing me away, embrace it-"_

Sasuke stopped reading. "From Akiko." He skipped to the bottom. "Wow, she's lame." He crumpled the note and tossed it against the wall. "Tch. Next."

The one after was blue with nice handwriting on the front that said, 'For the love of my life.'

_"Sasuke... words can't describe what I feel when I see you. It's an incredible rush. I love it. I love you."_

He stopped reading. "That was dumb." He crumbled the note and discarded it with the other. With a sigh, he picked up the next one. The envelope was plain white. He just shrugged. He ripped the top open. _"Sasuke... I've loved you ever since the time that I followed you into your house and watched you sleep -"_

"Woah! Too much!" Sasuke ripped the note in half. The next one had sparkles. "Gross. Sparkles? Who does this girl think she is? A Las Vegas show dancer?" He immediately whipped it to the opposite wall like a frisbee. One by one, without opening them, he tossed them away. "Dumb. Dumb. Dumbest. Creepy. Dumb." His hands stopped.

The name on the front of the envelope surprised him. "No way..." He muttered. Sasuke read the name over and over and it didn't start making more sense. His heart beat sped up ten fold. A blush crept slightly on her face. _Hyuuga Hinata_. Next to the name was a cute little heart. "Why is she sending me a letter?" Uchiha Sasuke attracts most girls. Almost all girls. Almost. Of course, there would be the few nonconformists that don't fall head over heals.

Unfourtunately for Sasuke, he had quite a large crush on one of these nonconformists. Once it occurred to him that he was actually holding a love letter from her, he tore it open.

_"In person I am shy. In person I am too shy to say what I'm about to say in this letter. You probably don't even know I exist. That's okay. I just wanted you to know how I felt. For a while, I have admired you a lot. It's impossible not to - everyone does. I have admired what you've done and what you stand for. Soon enough, I noticed that I didn't just admire you - but loved you. Everything about you is beautiful. Your eyes draw me in. Then when I hear your voice, it sends shivers down my spine and I'm suddenly more vulnerable then the last time we met. This all probably doesn't mean much especially since I know you don't love me back. But this is my confession. I wanted to let you know._

_-Hinata."_

Sasuke's heart was beating like crazy by now. He had to reread the name to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He couldn't help but let the tiniest smile escape from his lips.

"Maybe I should go talk to her... of course I should go talk to her!" He got to his feet and stuffed the letter back in his pocket. He headed for the door and found himself on Konoha's streets, walking around. He thought to himself that he must look foolish walking around aimlessly, but in reality he was hoping to run into a certain Hyuuga.

Where is she usually?

Training grounds of course.

Mostly everytime he saw her, it was when she was training vigorously.

Sasuke headed for the training grounds and sure enough saw Hinata sitting up on the tall stumps used for practices taijutsu. Her silky indigo hair was messy and flowing out nicely around her shoulders. It reminded him of night. The most striking thing about her appearance though, was her milky eyes. They were white but if you stare long enough, you notice a subtle undertone of violet. It remind him of the moon, in contrast to her hair.

"Hinata?" He walked up to her.

"Oh? S-Sasuke. I-Is there s-something I-I c-can help you w-with?" She stammered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I recieved your letter." His face heated up. It was then that it dawned upon him.... _'God, I have no clue what I'm going to say!'_

"My letter?" She seemed a bit confused. "Oh... my letter. Sasu-"

He cut her off. "I just wanted to say that I feel the same way."

"W-What?"

"I feel the same way." Sasuke said, raising his hand to the back of his head. "I like you... too..." He stuttered slightly.

Hinata's face was beet red. "W-wait! Sasu-"

On impulse, he hoisted himself up to her level by using the sides of the post. Their bodies were mere inches apart. He breathed heavily against her neck. It felt warm. It felt good. His lips lightly touched hers for seconds only. He then pulled away and brushed the few strands of hair from her face. "I'll see you later... Hinata." He dropped himself back to the ground where we walked away from the training grounds, leaving the poor Hyuuga Hinata in a daze.

_How in the world did Sasuke get my love letter to Naruto!?_ She thought. With a deeper blush, she touched her fingers to her tingling lips. _Although... his lips did feel nice..._

She smiled to herself.


End file.
